


Caramel Macchiato

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Cody, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cody and Kelsey work at a coffee shop, and Cody might have a small crush on the Caramel Macchiato dude.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just wanted to be the 420th fanfic honestly-

Cody was picking up a cup that would've been empty if it wasn't for the coat of coffee that shinned the inside when Kelsey bumped into him, nearly making him fall. 

"Kelsey-"

"He's here."

Kelsey had on a devilish smirk that gave Cody a faint idea of who she was talking about, but he honestly had no idea who "he" was. Cody raised his eyebrow for a second, but ended up shaking his head not really caring about whatever Kelsey was talking about. He walked right past her, putting the dish in the sink so he could rinse it off. 

Kelsey chuckled and turned around to face Cody, leaning her arm on the counter, "That dude you've been crushing over, he's here." Cody shook the glass and grabbed the towel to dry it off, "Caramel macchiato guy?" Kelsey nodded and pointed with her head to the couch in the corner. Cody placed the dried up on the counter and looked over to where she was pointing at. 

There was a man with short black hair, tan skin, yellow hoodie, and black sweats reading a book on the couch. Cody knew who he was, the guy came in around twice a week and ordered the same thing every time; Caramel Macchiato (which Cody thought was a bit strange for a dude to order). Kelsey always poked fun at how Cody would flush pink whenever he took his order, or how he'd smile like a dumbass when the guy would say 'Thank you' to him. Cody always denied the observations even though they both knew Cody had a small crush on the dude. 

Cody rolled his eyes and turned back to Kelsey, "I haven't been crushing over him." Kelsey sighed, "Just fucking admit you like him, what's wrong with likin' someone? I already know you're bi, you liking dudes ain't knew. And he seems to like you too-" 

"He's straight."

"How do you know?"

"Look at him. He ain't into dudes."

"Thought ya said you can't find out someones sexuality through appearance-"

"Well," Cody looked at Kelsey with an annoyed face, trying to find a response. "Sometimes it's just obvious okay, he's a ladies man." Kelsey grunted and crossed her arms, "Don't knock it till ya try it. Just try to start a lil' conversation or something, ask if he's single or about the book he's reading." Cody sighed and turned to the coffee machine, "What'd he order?" Kelsey scoffed, "You know what he ordered."

Cody held the caramel drink with two hands as he walked over to the couch slowly, wondering if he's going to take Kelsey's advice or just walk off like always. When he got to the guy, he placed the drink on the table in front of him and said what the drink was. The man thanked him and took a sip. 

Cody stood there for a second debating if he should leave, and he was about to until his mouth betrayed him.

"What're you reading?"

The man looked up from his book, and a shocked smile plastered his face. "Oh- it's uhm, 451 Fahrenheit by Ray Bradbury." Cody nodded and felt his face heat up, "Cool, cool; what's it about?" The man put the book down and leaned out of the couch, looking a bit excited to talk, "It's taken place in this world where firefighters burn down building instead of putting the fire out, and like books are illegal there, it's actually pretty cool." 

Cody looked down at the table and made a small hum in response to what the man said. There was a bit of awkward silence, and Cody the whole time felt like exploding but the man broke it, bringing the drink up to his mouth afterwards, "Noel." Cody looked up the man again with a small 'hm?'. "My name's Noel." he said, placing the drink down. "Oh- uh- I'm- uhm- I'm Cody." Cody said, cursing himself mentally at how awkward he is. 

There was another period of silence, and Cody could feel Noel's eyes on him the whole time as he fiddled with his fingers. "So uh- are you single?" Cody didn't look at Noel, he was a bit afraid to see if his face was filled with disgust or confusion. But the question ended up not hanging in the air as long as Cody expected. "Yeah, why?"

Cody looked at Noel and saw that he was still smiling and felt some weight fall off of his shoulders, but the embarrassment quickly kicked in as he processed what he asked. "Oh- well uhm, I was- uh- I was just... wondering, heh, y'know." Noel nodded and Cody could see his eyes look him up and down, and he felt his cheeks light on fire. 

"I- uhm- I should probably get back to uhm- you know- heh- reading- uh- shit I mean- I mean- I-" Cody stopped talking and tried to stop malfunctioning, and hearing Noel laugh at his stutter is what brought him back to normal. "I should, go back to work." Cody finally stated, and pointed to the coffee machines. Noel nodded and grabbed his caramel macchiato, "Yeah of course, talk to you later." 

Cody nodded and quickly walked back to the counter. 

Around 10 minutes passed and Kelsey kept on laughing at Cody for the horrid conversation he had with Noel. Cody was trying to get his mind off it by focusing really hard at the coffee he was making, but Noel was still in the back of his mind. 

Cody didn't even realize Noel got off of the couch until Noel was at the counter talking to Kelsey. Cody was obviously confused but he tried not to think about it and just continued to make the hot chocolate some kid ordered. 

After around 3 minutes of Kelsey and Noel talking, Noel left the shop and Kelsey ran over to Cody. 

"Codes!" She basically yelled. Cody turned and saw a very excited Kelsey holding a sheet of paper that had something written on it. "Wh-" Cody wasn't even allowed to finish his thought till Kelsey shoved the paper in his face. Cody got a clearer view of what the note said, and read it. 

Call me <3  
*** *** ****  
\- Noel

Cody frowned, "You got his number?" Kelsey laughed, and shoved the paper in his pocket, "No dumbass! You got his number! He asked me to give it to you, and I might've told him that you like him- but that doesn't matter, you got his number!" Cody's eyes went wide and even if he tried to stop the smile that formed on his face he would've failed, "Your shitting me." Kelsey shook her head, "Nope! Told ya he wasn't straight." 

Cody laughed and rolled his eyes.


End file.
